Jar of Hearts
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: song fic! love this song. when ed finds out roy has been cheating on him, he's heartbroken and learns to live without him. not my best work but it's nice


Jar of hearts

No I can't take one more step towed you Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most

"Why? Why the hell did he fall for him?" Edward kept asking himself as he sat on his small cot with his back against the wall. Tears staining his soft face. no answer was ever given. Only more tears and heartache. Was it his Jet black hair? His beautiful eyes? his deceiving words of devotion? Yeah, probably. "The damn bastard." Edward thought before roughly wiping a tear away roughly, not wanting to cry any over him but found he couldn't help himself, it hurt too much, he couldn t help it.

Iv learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time

Flashback-yesterday They were going great for a year. A whole year of perfect bliss . While Roy was working late Ed decided to surprise his lover with his favorite cookies, homemade by Ed of corse. Once to his office he knocked. No answer. He knocks again. Nothing. Finally losing his patience he goes right in.  
Only to stop dead. His eyes widened In horror. There the love of his life, making out with a beautiful woman. Mist likely much closer to his age the what Ed was. Finally finding the words he speaks with hate in his voice covering up how broken his heart is.

Who do you think you are?  
Running round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts Tearing love apart Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are

"you bastard!" Roy looked up, stunned and horrified. "Ed,I can"- "no you cant explain! You made me believe you were different! That you had giving up being a womanizer!" font tears springing to his golden eyes and falling down. "you made me believe that you loved me." Roy springs up and takes Edward by his arms. Eyes watering. " Ed, I do love you! Don't ever doubt that! I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen." "but it did happen! I can obviously see I'm not your type. I never want to see you again." as Ed got done saying that he ran back out the door he left open, Roy watching the only one he loved slip away.  
Once he made it back to the dorms he closed and locked his door in Time to break down into a puddle of tears against the door. Sob shaking his tiny frame, tears marring his golden eyes, fall down his face in rivers.

I hear your asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown to strong To ever fall back in your arms

One week later

Alphonse found out what had happened. Ed calmed him down enough not to go over that bastards house and beat the living hell out of him. Then door to the central library opened. Now entering riza spots Ed and walks over. "fullmetal, may I speak with you?" "sure." both walk over behind a large bookshelf. "Roy is really a mess right now, I know what he did was horrible but maybe you could talk to him,give him a second chance." Edwards blood began to boil as he yelled. " no way in hell would he get a second chance. He's left and cheated on alot of people so now he's learning what it's like being on the other end." riza sighs, worried for the flame alchemist." yes fullmetal." and she left with a heart heavy with worry.

I learn to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts Tearing love apart Your gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are

A few days after that there was a knock at ed's door. He gets up off the bed, the wooden floor creaking under his weight. Opens the door only to show somebody he never wanted to see. Anger rising he speaks. " what the hell do you want? Haven t you already done enough damage?" he notices how broken and empty he has become. Stubble showing on his once smooth face. Eyes dull and broken. "I just had to see you again. Riza told me what you said and I know i don't deserve you again but I couldn't let you go without letting you know that I love you." Ed turned speechless from his exs words, his growing weak, missing his touch and loving words. But he remains strong. "I'm sorry, I can't take you back. I loved you but you just thrown it away. He paused before closing the door. I'm sorry. But there's one thing I need to know. How long were you unfaithful?" the question lingering in ed's mind since he caught Roy. Roy stiffens, Ed notices and knows he won't like the answer. "the whole year." ed's eyes began to gill with years again. "goodbye." with those last words he closes the door on his love forever. Letting his tears fall silently.

It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now your back You don't get to get me back

One year later

Ed still works at central, he sees his ex everyday but my go past business. Ed has learned to live without him but half of him still feels broken. When he walks in to give his report he doesn t look him in the eye. He doesn t want to fall weak to them and ask for him back. So he learned to live half alive. But when ever it became too much pain he had Alphonse to help him back up when he falls. That's all he needs.

And who do you think you are Running round leaving scars Collecting your jar if hearts Tearing love apart Your gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Dint come back at all

Yeah that's he needs. 


End file.
